What Lies beneath
by Jules10
Summary: On the outside, Draco seemed like a typical Slythering: totally anti-Griffindor, hatefull, snobbish, and pure blood. But is he really what he seems like outside. In his 6th year at Hogwarts, Draco starts to review what he really is like on the inside.
1. Default Chapter

***

Malfoy slid open the door of his dormitory and tiptoed out. Silently, he sneaked out of the Slytherine Tower. It was 1 o'clock at night; even Filch had gone to sleep. But what is Malfoy doing outside at this hour of night. 

Not far away, a werewolf howled, making the atmosphere eerie and even more silent than before. Malfoy hid his head inside a hood and wandered determinedly into the forest.

The heart of the forest was a huge willow tree, on which the phoenixes lived. But to night, there wasn't a single phoenix tree, where had all they gone. The answer was pretty obvious. Under a tree, stood a man, hooded in black velvet robe decorated with phoenix feather, wearing high heeled, dragon skinned boots. As he turned around, he revealed his fire-red eyes glinting with malice, and a face that resembled a snake's uncannily. Seeing Malfoy, the face made a contorted, evil smirk.

'My Lord,' said Malfoy, half bowing respectfully.

'So, you've decided to follow the path of your father and join us, to let darkness prevail over the world, have you?'

'Yes,' said Malfoy determinedly.

'Very well, then,' said Voldemort, 'I welcome you, to the world of Dark Arts!!! Crucio!' Voldemort suddenly yelled.

As if in slow motion, Malfoy knelt onto the ground, writhing in pain. 

'My Lord…my Lord…believe me…I'm loyal…to you. Only YOU!!!' Malfoy struggled to form the words in his mouth. Color was draining from his face. But a second later, the pain ceased, as quickly as it had started. Malfoy struggled to his feet.

'Very well,' said Voldemort, as he began to walk away. 'I'll make sure that your loyalty will be rewarded. But do you understand what would happen if you betray me?'

'I wouldn't think about it.' Gasped Malfoy, as another wave of pain shot at him painfully from Voldemort's wand. 

'I wouldn't think about it either.' Said Voldemort. Then, with a swish, he was gone.

***

Dumbledore sat on his chair, stroking his phoenix softly.

'So you've seen Voldemort disapparating inside the Castle ground,' he said. Malfoy nodded.

'I see…he has worked out the spell to break the non-apparation charm in the castle,' Dumbledore muttered to himself, 'what did he say to you?'

'To obey him,' said Malfoy, 'otherwise…'

'I understand,' said Dumbledore, 'inform us when you have more news.' Malfoy nodded as he walked out. His eyebrows knitted into a frown.

'Mr. Malfoy,' called Dumbledore.

'Yes sir,' Malfoy turned around.

'Those of us who stands up and fight till the end wins, those who surrender to darkness will forever be reigned under tyranny and suppression.'

Was that a comfort? Thought Malfoy as he walked away from Dumbledore's office. For all Draco knows, if his dad found out that he became a spy from Dumbledore, he'll kill him. No one ever brings light upon the Malfoy family. 

Suddenly, Malfoy bumped into someone. He looked up.

'Mudblood, watch where you're going!' he said angrily. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

'Watch where YOU'RE going,' she held her head high, 'your eyes were not grown to just look pretty.'

Faraway, Malfoy saw Crabbe and Goyle coming over; he waved to them.

'You're lucky Miss. Mudblood,' he said, 'but next time, you weren't be.'

***

A very short chapter, Read & Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally bothered to lift my lazy fingers and type up some story, I know I should be ashamed, hehe…

***

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly packed up their book and headed for the door of the Potion classroom as the bell ran. 

'Man…that was so boring,' sighed Harry, rubbing his eyes after a long nap during class.

'Duh? What did you expect?' Ron muttered under his breath, as he lethargically dragged his bag behind him. Hermione glared, 'I don't think that you're being fair on professor Snape. He teaches us lots of useful things, and we should be grateful.' With a toss of her hair, she walked towards the door.

'You must be joking!' Harry snorted, 'all he does each day is giving us detentions. I think he takes pleasure in torturing the Gryffindors.' 

'Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, will you two please stay behind?' Professor Snape called. Ron made a sudden movement towards the door in order to get out before Snape catches them. But Hermione blocked the door.

'Yes Professor?' she gave Snape a superficial smile, while holding Ron back from escaping out of the class.

'Would you two come with me for a few minutes? I have something to discuss with you,' Snape's lips twisted into sour smirk. Ron gave Hermione a 'you-are-so-dead' look as he hopped over a chair and walked over to Snape. Harry and Hermione followed.

Snape coughed, 'Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, follow me. Mr. Potter, you were dismissed 5 minutes ago.'

'But—

'GO!' Snape pointed his finger at the door. Harry pouted and dragged himself out of the classroom.

'Where are you taking us?' asked Ron as soon as Harry left, 'and why isn't Harry allowed to come with us?'

'You'll know sooner or later, so there's no need to waste my breath,' Snape replied rigidly.

Hermione and Ron exchanged suspicious looks. Snape led them down a dark corridor to a solid brick wall.

'Polly waffles are yummy,' he said to the wall blushing slightly. Hermione laughed. Slowly, the bricks on the wall fell away, revealing a small candle-lit chamber. Inside the chamber, sat Professor Dumbledore. Hermione exhaled out of relief.

'Professor!' Ron called as he ran to sit next to Dumbledore.

'Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, delighted to have you here in my private chamber of Hogwarts.' Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione observed the room curiously; there were many muggle oil paintings, a TV, a hi-five stereo, a computer. What the…

'Oh, these are all my muggle collection,' said Dumbledore, indicating towards the paintings, 'I especially love what the muggles call 'in-ta-net'' Dumbledore laughed, 'it's fascinating how everything works on it. I'm making a website on Hogwarts at the moment. But…of course, not many people in Hogwarts know of this because this is not my usual office. As a matter of fact, you two are the only ones to enter this chamber in 264 years.' Dumbledore winked at Ron.

Snape coughed meaningfully. Dumbledore took the hint.

'Getting back to what I wanted to talk to you about,' Dumbledore suddenly looked grave, 'this morning, I got a howler from Voldemort.'

'WHAT?' said Hermione and Ron simultaneously, showing a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

Dumbledore nodded, 'yes. The howler was not sent by an owl, but a fly serpent, which were thought to be extinct years ago. I shall not repeat the content of the letter. The howler, of course, was so tainted with dark arts that we could not possibly trace it back to the place that it was sent from. But I shall briefly describe the overall content of the book. In the letter, Voldemort wanted us to surrender Harry to him, or he will destroy Hogwarts.' 

Ron frowned, 'he'll probably destroy Hogwarts even if Harry is handed over to him.'

'Precisely,' said Dumbledore, 'but I've already wrote back saying that we agreed to hand over Harry.'

'WHAT?' Hermione screamed as she fell off the chair.

'Calm down Miss Granger,' Dumbledore said soothingly, 'I'm not going to give Harry to Voldemort.'

'But didn't you just say that…' Ron stared, quite confused.

 'Yes, I did.' Dumbledore looked at Hermione in the eyes. 

'Wah—

Hermione looked confused, but a second later, her eyes lit up again.

'What do you want us to do for him?' she asked.

'Well, this is a very difficult and complicated task, and it requires the help of many others apart from you and me. Both your families have given us consent for you to do this. But that doesn't count…the only thing that counts is your willingness to help Harry.'

'You want US to help Harry?' Ron said in awe.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, 'yes, Harry will go, as we suggested in the reply, but you two will go with him.'

'That impossible,' Ron exclaimed, 'Harry will never lead us into danger. He won't agree.'

'So I've realized,' said Dumbledore, 'we will find out a way for you two to sneak in with him without being noticed.'

'How?' Hermione frowned.

'Professor McGonagall has agreed to help, and our relations in the ministry of magic will try to cover it up for us. After all the preparation process has been completely, we will arrange have you turned into Amanigus.'

Hermione and Ron tried to imagine themselves as a snail…

Dumbledore smiled at the dazed looked on their faces. 'You must not let anyone know of this plan. If the news gets to Voldemort, all four of your lives might be in danger.'

'All FOUR of us?' asked Hermione.

'Harry, Hermione…me…' counted Ron, 'Dumbledore, there are only three of us!'

'Next week, I'll introduce to you your assistant in this activity.'

'We have an assistant?' asked Hermione. Dumbledore nodded. 

'He'll be ready to meet you next week.'

Hermione and Ron exchanged suspicious looks, but they knew that the meeting was over. As they stood up to leave, Hermione looked Dumbledore in the eye.

'I think I know who he is.'

***

Happy reading everyone!! Can I sing u all a song? *clears my voice*

Ready, this is Jules singing LIVE from her house…

If ur happy and u know it plz review!

If ur happy and u know it plz review!

If ur happy and u know it and u really wanna show it!

If ur happy and u know it plz review!

Merry Xmas if I can't be bothered to update this before 25th of Dec.


End file.
